I can be your hero
by MerchDoyle
Summary: X-men and F4 crossover. Something that happens when Magneto, Mystique and Pyro enter the lives of the Four-ers... Why should their defects make them heroes, when mutants are seen as monsters? please R
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Marvel characters, so don't bother suing me.

Ok, this fic includes a character of my own, her name is Maria and she is Ben Grimm's adopted daughter (she was his brother child, but he and his wife died), she has appeared in some of my F4 fics I have written. She is human though in this fic.

888888888888

"I still think this is a crazy idea," John Allerdyce told his mentor Erik Brashen from the passenger's side of the Aston Martin.

"Pyro," for that was the young man's code name, "We mutants are born different, and are shunned," he began. "These people were involved in an accident and now they are seen as heroes, how is that fair?" Erik asked the boy.

John shrugged, "I guess it's not, but I still don't see way we're doing this when there are so many mutant haters out there who need to be taught a lesson," he paused, "Why waste all our time and effort on these losers?"

Erik smiled, "Their time will come soon," he assured his young prodigy in regards to the hater.

The back door opened and a dark haired woman sat down, "They're on their way to the café on the corner," she told John, "You know what to do?" she asked him and the young man nodded.

"And, Mystique," Erik turned to face her, "Do you know what to do?" he asked with a smile, and she nodded. 

"Good, and of couse I know what to do", he said in an 'I'm better than you' voice, and the two males got out of the car, as the woman slowly changed into a dark haired man and climbed over into the front seat of the vehicle, looking around to make sure no-one had noticed.

Mystique watched John walked into the café, and Erik walked into a nearby bookshop. A smile danced on her lips at the sight of him. She and John had laughed that morning at the sight or Erik in a top hat, and high collar suit. He stood out a mile in the city looking like a character from a Dickens novel. Mystique laughed as she saw the sign on the bookshop, there was role play of some kind going on there involving pre-nineteen hundreds literature icons. 

"Typical Maggie," she said in her new male voice, "Always doing your homework," and she settled to wait for her time to act.

888888888888

A/n review if you want.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own the Marvel characters, they are, surprising, owned my Marvel themselves!

888888888888888888888888

"He's still watching you," Johnny Storm was sitting in a small café with Maria Grimm. He'd noticed the young man watching them almost from the time they had arrived, and glanced at him now and again to see if he was still watching.

"Yeah," the young girl said, "I'm sitting in a café with the 'Human Torch' and someone is staring at me," she said sarcastically.

Johnny touched his head, "Baseball cap, he can't see my face," he said.

Maria laughed, "I can see it now, bank robberies with only a baseball cap for a disguise," she raised an eyebrow at the genius.

"I'll prove it, walk to the counter to order more coffee, and then look to see he's watching you," he told her.

Maria shook her head, "Can't you let this go? So what if a guy is looking at me. Am I so unattractive that chickens would produce milk before I got male attention?" she asked him.

Maria wasn't an ugly girl, yet she wasn't beautiful either. She was more pretty in a classic way with her slightly paler skin and dark brown hair, like Audrey Hepburn. That's how she had been in school, the unlikely Betty who shone at the prom when wearing something she didn't normally wear, something that Sue Storm (Johnny's sister) had helped her pick out.

Johnny shook his head, "No, not at all," he said trying to climb out of the whole he'd suddenly found himself in. "It's just you're so blind, you never get it when someone likes you, so just go to the damn counter," he told her sternly, but quietly.

Maria sighted, "Fine," she said getting up. "Same again?" she asked, and he nodded. She took the cups back to the counter and ordered another two cappuccino's. "Thank you," she said to the waitress and paid. Turning around she glanced in the direction of the boy, Johnny was right, he had been watching her.

8888888888888888888888

A/n I know the chapters are short, but as a wise man once said 'Things should only be as long as they need to be.' Please R&R, but don't feel obliged too.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own the non-Marvel characters, so…yeah…I also don't own 'Hercules in New York.' 

888888888888888888888

"What time is it?" Maria asked Johnny, they'd just finished their fourth cappuccino each. "I told dad I'd be back so we can watch a film together," she said.

Johnny nodded, "What film you going to rent?" he asked.

Maria shrugged, "Dunno yet, I need to go to 'Blockbusters' and choose one," she said. It was a weekly thing for father and daughter, and they took it in turns to choose a film to watch. This week it was Maria's turn, and she was determined to rent something totally the opposite of what Ben picked the week before, which was "Hercules in New 

York," a very bad Arnie movie, and the worst Hercules film she'd ever seen. 'Give me Kevin Sorbo any day,' was what she had said to her father after the film had ended.

"You wanna go now?" he asked her, and she nodded. "Cool, and he's still looking at you," Johnny winked as they got up and walked out the door.

Maria squinted in the sunlight, it was a lot darker in the café. She looked up and down the street looking for the best place to cross, "Come on," she said to Johnny walking to the nearest pedestrian crossing. "You never did tell me what the time was," she pointed out as she pressed the button and waited for the 'Walk' sign to appear.

"Right now, it's time to 'walk,'" Johnny smiled and pointed to the lights, "Really it's just after three," he winked tapping his watch and making her laugh.

She didn't notice the necklace she had been wearing fly off from around her neck until the two were safely on the other side of the road. She looked around for it, and saw it lying in the middle of a white line in the road.

Without thinking (or pressing the button) she ran back into the road to get it. Bending down to pick the necklace off the ground. She didn't hear Johnny's warning of the green car speeding down the road.

88888888888888888

A/n R&R if you want to :)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know anyone who owns the Marvel characters (but I can do the six degrees thing heihei). I sort of know myself, I know myself enough to not own the M characters…

88888888888888888888

John Allerdyce saw Erik a little further away wave his hand. He then saw the chain around the young girl's neck fly off, and heard it clang on the road. All he had to do was wait for Mystique to make her move, and then he was to make his.

He watched as Maria ran back into the road, saw her close her eyes upon seeing the car as if waiting, and bracing herself for the impact. But the only that did hit her was John himself as he ran across the road and grabbed her 

around the waist, and rolled them both to safety on the pavement. The car didn't even stop, it just drove away.

"Shit," Johnny exclaimed, crouching down to see if the young girl was all right. "Maria, you ok?" he asked putting his arms on the shoulder of the dazed girl slowly pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah," she said, shaking her head a little dazed.

"I think she's in shock," John told the Human Torch getting to his feet himself.

It was only then did the other man see him properly. He'd seen the boy before, he was the one sitting in the café watching him and Maria. "Who are you?" Johnny asked him, looking around slowky. A crowd had gathered, and he didn't like it at that moment. Was it because he wasn't the one getting the attention? Or was it because they were attention was being received for the wrong reason? "Nothing to see here," he said shooing away the people, "Shows over," he stated, and the crowd departed.

"My name's Jay," John replied, using a name that went with his initials. "She could do with some sugar," he said looking at Maria with a concerned look his face.

"I'm all right," she said slowly coming back to herself, "But my necklace," she pointed at the chain that was still in the road.

John nodded, and walked carefully back into the road to retrieve it, "Here," he said, placing it in her hand. "Sorry," he said when he saw her face fall as she noticed it was broken.

She shrugged, and put the remains in her pocket, "Can we go now?" she looked at Johnny, who put his arm around her shoulders and nodded. "Are you all right?" she suddenly asked John as if just remembering something. "You're bleeding," she told him, touching her temple.

He raised his hand and touched his hairline, then looked at his fingers. 'Shit,' he thought to himself, and forced a smile, "Why look at that…" he stated in such a way that Maria laughed. He liked her laugh, and felt his lips form a smile, and shook his head slightly to rid himself of the feeling.

"You're not ok," Maria said thinking his head movement was from the pain. "You should come with us," she said then looked at Johnny, "Shouldn't he? The others won't mind," she told him.

Johnny nodded, "I guess so, you can call your folks from there," he said. John felt a pang in his gut at the thought of 'parents', but forced a nod anyway.

He was there for a reason, Erik had a plan, and so far it was going really well, apart from the wound he had somehow gotten, but apart from that, everything was in place. In fact everything was going better than he had expected, he didn't really think he would get an invite back to the Baxter building so quickly. "Sure," he said with a smile. He glanced over his shoulder, and winked at Erik who was watching him from the bookstore entrance, and then followed the two friends' to where Johnny had parked his car in the nearest car park.


End file.
